Journey To The Past
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: Chloe's whole world is turned upside town when she falls straight into the movie of Troy. How is she going to get home? And more importantly, with her sarcasm and addiction to running into the middle of battles, how is she going to stay alive? COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**(A/N This is not a realistic story. I'm sure a woman…or man, would never be able to get away with some of the things Chloe does, and says. She also always runs into the middle of the war, to be where the action is, without ever getting hurt, which is extremely unlikely. But I wrote this for fun, mostly to express some of the thoughts I had while watching the movie. So I decided to post it, just in case any one wanted a giggle. I don't own Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, or Eric Bana, sadly enough. Hope you enjoy!)**

Sixteen year old Chloe Gervais sat in social studies, at the back of the classroom, the very corner, surrounded by her friends. She was brushing her long, bleach blonde hair, and fixing her side bangs as her teacher droned on and on and on about some war.

Holocaust? No, not that one. Chloe heard the word Greek, and then decided to stop listening. She pulled out her Chanel compact mirror, and started fixing her lip gloss.

"Miss. Gervais, it would be lovely if you could start listening." Her teacher, Mr. Nichols, snapped at her, and Chloe rolled her eyes, dropping the lip gloss back into her tote.

"What war are we talking about?"

"The…one with…Greeks?" Chloe asked, and she could tell by the way that Mr. Nichols eyes lit up that he was surprised that she had been listening. Well…half listening.

"Yes, Miss. Gervais. The Trojan War DID involve the Greeks. Now, I think that you've all had enough of me droning on. I thought we'd do some thing exciting, and different."

"Go to Greece?" One of Chloe's friends, Brandon, joked.

"Not quite, Mr. Jay. We are going to watch the movie 'Troy.'"

A few people from the class cheered, and Chloe rolled her eyes. But the movie turned out not to be SO bad. Especially because of Brad Pitt, Eric Bana, and Orlando Bloom. Chloe was actually really intrigued, and never knew that history could be so interesting.

* * *

The next few days, in class, they watched the movie. Chloe actually did her socials homework, for the first time in ages. But then the movie ended, and Mr. Nichols went back to droning on, Chloe (and the rest of the class) went back into their norm. The A students sat up straight, and took notes, while every one else napped. Except for Chloe, today, she was admiring her outfit. She was wearing satin gold short shorts, a pink halter, and had on matching high heels, that wound around her ankles, and tied in bows in the back. Chloe loved this outfit; in fact, she just bought it at BCBG on the weekend. Some people would have thought she was spoiled…and she really wasn't. At least, she tried not to be. She just took great value in the way she looked.

She reached into her Chanel tote, and picked some body glitter. Casually, Chloe yawned, and swung her arm around so that it dusted all over herself. And then the wind picked up.

"What the…?" Chloe asked. She looked around at the other kids, but no one seemed to notice any thing. "Brandon?" She hissed, but he was asleep.

And Chloe was too far away from the window to notice a breeze. The wind picked up and picked up, and finally, picked Chloe up, squealing all the way. The only thing she could do was grab her bag, and scream.

And scream, and scream as she wound around and around. After what seemed like hours, Chloe finally crashed. She crashed on some thing hard, wooden. But she was too dizzy to stand up. She was going to wait until what felt like rocking stopped. But it never did. Finally, Chloe opened her eyes, and then quickly shut them again.

"Row, Myrmidons, ROW!" She heard a man cry.

She heard men grunt, and opened her eyes again. This time, Chloe stood up, and was face to face with a beautiful man, with shoulder length blonde hair. "BRAD PITT!" She squealed, in an embarrassing fan girl moment.

"My lord…I…I think we have a stow-away. An…odd looking stow-a-way." Said another man. Chloe gasped, and turned around. He was older-looking, with brown hair, and was wearing a head band. "Ew." She muttered.

"What are you doing here, girl?" The blonde haired man asked, and Chloe frowned.

"I'm not…really…sure." She said, and noticed that he was looking at her clothes in confusion.

"Achilles!" Chloe heard some one shout, and the man held up one hand, to signal them to wait.

"Uh…" Chloe was speechless. "You're…Achilles?!" She gulped. He looked exactly like Brad Pitt. Oh boy.

"My lord, should we wait for the others?" Said the man with the headband, deciding to ignore Chloe for the time being. Which was good, since a big wave knocked into the ship, and Chloe fell onto her butt with a screech. A man who looked just like Achilles, but with mousier hair looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "How's it going?" Chloe chuckled, nervously.

"They brought us here for war, didn't they?" Answered Achilles, in a cool tone.

"Yes, but Agamemnon's orders…" The head band man said, but Achilles cut him off.

"You fight for me, Eudorus, or Agamemnon." It was probably meant to sound like a question, but it came out like a statement, Chloe noted, as she hit her head on some thing hard. "Owie!" She whimpered, but everyone, except the Achilles look-a-like ignored her.

"For you, my lord." Eudorus answered quickly, almost sounding insulted.

"Then fight for me." Achilles smirked. "And let the servants of Agamemnon fight for him." Achilles turned back to the water, signifying that the conversation was over. It was just then, that Chloe tuned in to the word war. It echoed back and forth in her head as she struggled to stand up. "Eudorus?" She called, and he turned back, looking at her with big, blue eyes that Chloe knew matched her own.

And then Chloe tripped, and fell into him. He caught her easily, and she pushed him back, taking a big breath. "War? What did he…mean by war?"

Eudorus looked confused. "We're going to fight the Trojans." He answered. "And how did you even get on the ship?"

"Oh. My. God." Chloe screamed loudly, and this time, every one (except Achilles) turned to glare at her.

Chloe turned away from Eudorus, her eyes widening. "You mean this is the Trojan War? Oh no. Oh no, I can't be here!" It was one thing to learn about it, but it was a whole other ball game to experience it.

"Wait…we're going to…go to the beach…and you're going to fight…Oooh." Chloe turned to Eudorus, who blinked a few times, and then shouted to Achilles, "Don't you think you should wait for the others? You have like, sixty men, here."

"Fifty." Eudorus corrected her. But Achilles ignored her.

And just like that, every one started bustling around, shoving Chloe out of the way, grabbing spears and shields, and helmets.

"Eudorus!" Chloe heard Achilles yell, like he had every time he needed any thing. This time, though, Eudorus laced one of his hands around Chloe's tiny arm, and dragged her to the front of the ship.

"What's you're name?" Achilles asked her, although his tone was far from polite.

"Chloe." Chloe answered slowly.

"And how, Chloe, did you get on my ship?" Achilles asked through clenched teeth.

"I honestly don't know!" Chloe exclaimed, and Achilles sighed. "I'll deal with you later. Patroclus!" His look-a-like came to the front of the ship, looking eager.

Chloe inched out of the way, more towards the front of the ship, to give him room.

"Put down your spear." Achilles ordered.

"But…I'm fighting the Trojans, cousin!" Patroclus sounded insulted.

"Not today." Achilles sounded grave.

"But I'm ready…you taught me how to fight!" Patroclus' voice cracked, and Chloe giggled, but was silenced, because Achilles gave her a look that would probably have killed her if that was possible.

"You're a good student. But you're not a Myrmidon yet." Achilles explained. "Look at these men." He gestured to the rest of the ship. "They are the fiercest soldiers in all of Greece. Each of them has bled for me. You will guard the ship. And you can look after Chloe."

"But this is a WAR." Patroclus insisted.

Achilles then pulled Patroclus close, and said some thing in his ear. It must have made Patroclus mad, because he then threw down his shield in frustration, and walked as far away from Achilles that he could get.

"Can I guard the ship, too?" Chloe asked sweetly, and Achilles glared at her.

"Taking that as a yes." Chloe muttered to herself, and followed Patroclus to the back of the ship, still lugging around her tote.

Achilles then proceeded to give a big speech about immortality at the beach, and lions. Chloe's attention was lost…and she was just excited to land…so she'd stop falling over (totally wasn't her fault, her heels were high and the boat was rocking. A lot.) and so she could work on her tan. That is, if they decided to let her live.

"Oh my god, they are totally pointing at us with arrows. That's really rude." Chloe said to Patroclus, hoping to make him smile, but he didn't even look at her, he was messing around with the sail.

Chloe rolled her eyes, and then fell forward as the ship hit the beach. "Ah!" She screamed. The men all leapt off the ship; and Chloe starting hearing lots of sounds. She heard arrows, hitting wood. She heard cries of pain. She heard the splashing of water, and hoped that was just the waves.

Chloe crawled to the front of the ship, and got up, to get a closer look, but then some thing heavy was on her, holding her down. "Stay down." Said a voice in her ear.

"Get off me!" Chloe squealed, and wiggled a little bit, but the man – Patroclus, she was guessing – was way too strong for her. "I want to see!"

"You'll be hit." Patroclus' voice was completely void of emotion.

"Fine, I'll stay down, but get off me!" Chloe whispered. She was almost out of air.

Patroclus did as he was asked, but kept a firm hold on both of her upper arms, hovering over her as he watched the war. Finally, every one was off the ship, and the arrows were no longer being shot at them.

"Stay down." Patroclus warned, but Chloe didn't listen to him. In seconds, she was standing beside him, watching the war unfold. Men were dropping like flies, and Patroclus held himself stiff, obviously worried for his cousin. "He'll be fine." Chloe assured him awkwardly.

And then, suddenly, the remaining Myrmidons formed all of their shields together, and made one big one, where they would all stay protected. Patroclus cheered, but Chloe's eyes remained wide. She had no idea that war was this awful.

The Trojans started throwing spears at the shield, but the Myrmidons were completely covered. They even made a space, and shot an arrow through, killing a Trojan.

All of a sudden, they broke off, and Chloe cried out in horror as Achilles shot a spear right through a Trojan man's head.

The Myrmidons started kicking butt, Achilles especially. "Wow, he's on fire!" Chloe said to Patroclus, who just sort of stared at her. "He's…an amazing warrior." Chloe explained, and Patroclus' eyes narrowed. "I should be out there." He muttered, and Chloe patted him on the back, awkwardly, again. She was very short, and he was very tall, so she had to extend her arm almost all the way to reach.

A few more boats pulled up next to theirs, just as more Trojans started arriving.

"Oh my god, that's King Ajax!" Chloe squealed, pulled on Patroclus' sleeve.

Patroclus smiled, but he was more focused on Achilles.

Chloe watched in fascination as the Greeks ran the Trojans up the hill that Chloe assumed led to the actual city of Troy. And then, she watched in horror as Ajax snapped an arrow that was sticking out of his leg. "Fricking tank!" Chloe exclaimed, pointing at Ajax, who kept running, the arrow still embedded in his leg.

The battle continued, and Chloe saw Achilles running up to what looked to be a temple. He was unbeatable! Achilles took on two or three men at a time, and didn't even seem to get a scratch! Men beaching in ships beside the Myrmidon's ship, chanted his name.

"Achilles! Achilles!"

Finally, the Trojans retreated back to the city, and the Greeks roared with joy. Chloe jumped out of the ship, despite Patroclus' efforts to grab her. Once she hit the sand, she knew that he wouldn't follow her…he was under orders. Orders that she didn't have to obey. After trying to get through the sand in her heels, Chloe finally whipped them off, and shoved them in her bag.

And then, she ran up to be with Achilles. Because, really, she wouldn't feel safe beside any one else. HE hadn't tried to kill her, but who knew what the other warriors would do. And if she were under attack, well…she'd be safe then too.

**(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! Review, it would make my life!)**


	2. The Sacking of the Temple

**(A/N So, this is for my friend, Matisse. Because she's the only one who reads this story.)**

When Chloe reached the temple, Achilles was rubbing his head, in a way that showed that it must have been throbbing, and Eudorus was inching closer to him, looking worried.

The temple was huge, with what looked to be fifty steps, with a giant gold statue of…some God sitting on them. Chloe came up so that she was facing Eudorus, and just behind Achilles.

"Speak." Achilles suddenly snapped, looking at Eudorus.

"Apollo is every thing!" Eudorus answered, hurriedly. That was probably who the statue was of. Chloe guessed that Apollo was the gold man. It was then that Eudorus noticed Chloe, and had trouble keeping his mind on track. "Perhaps…perhaps it is not wise to offend him."

Achilles looked as if he were considering this, and then turned around, but quickly spun back, and chopped the head right off the gold statue of Apollo.

Chloe screamed, and darted out of the way of the massive gold head. Eudorus looked horrified, and Achilles looked smug. Then he turned to Chloe.

"I told you to wait on the ship." He said in a dangerously calm tone.

"No…you told Patroclus to stay at the ship. You didn't tell ME any thing…" Chloe began to argue, while Eudorus shook his head in the background. But both men were soon distracted by the pounding of horse's hooves.

Achilles slowly shoved Chloe so that she was between him and Eudorus.

"Warn the men." Achilles said, to the advancing parade of Trojans. Eudorus grabbed Chloe's arm, and slowly backed away, pulling her with him, until Achilles simply said,

"Wait." He thrust out his hand, and Eudorus let go of Chloe, and gave Achilles a spear.

Achilles grunted, and threw the spear, hitting one of the Trojans squarely in the chest – and killing him. Chloe gasped, and the advancing Trojans all looked around at each other, equally as shocked.

One of the riders threw a spear back, but Achilles simply moved his shoulder, and it hit the stone wall. Chloe was glad that Eudorus had pulled her away earlier, or else SHE would have had a spear through her chest. She looked around to thank Eudorus, but he had disappeared.

"Don't move." Achilles said to Chloe, and then turned to walk into the temple. But first, he turned back to glance at the Trojans dismounting their horses, and then turned to Chloe. "Don't move a muscle." He repeated, his deep blue eyes peering into Chloe's soul. At least, that's what it felt like.

Chloe ran to hide behind the headless figure of Apollo, hoping that the soldiers would move by without noticing her. They came around to her side of the temple, though, and she couldn't figure out if they just wouldn't hurt a girl and were pretending not to see her, or if they actually didn't see her. Either way, she was glad, and decided to keep silent.

Even though her bare feet were dangerously close to stepping on a dead guy's head. Ew.

"Oh, you idiots!" Chloe said to the dead nearest dead man. "You're obviously going to be swarmed!"

One of the live soldiers turned around, and looked at her, his face void of emotion. "We are trying to protect our country, young one. You shouldn't even be here. This is the middle of a war."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, Achilles told me not to move. And I'm kind of afraid of him, so…"

But then Chloe started hearing battle cries, and the awful sound of sword, slicing through some ones flesh. Fueled by fear (and disgust) Chloe decided to go around to the other side of the temple, just in case some angry Trojan (or Greek, for that matter) decided to come out and attack her, out of spite. At least, that seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Chloe had made it to the back of the temple (which had very small steps, and two big statues, of what Chloe assumed to be the Gods) where she could see all the ships setting up, when she heard a frustrated cry of "Fight me!" From a man that she had never heard speak before. Yet the voice was strangely familiar…

"Why kill you know, Prince of Troy, when there is no one here to see you fall." That was Achilles. And it was getting closer. Chloe squeaked, and tried to make her way back to where she'd been told to stay put, but it was too late. Achilles stared at Chloe in a way no one had ever looked at her before. He looked mad. Livid. But as soon as the man with the familiar voice came out of the temple into the hot sun, Achilles went back to ignoring Chloe's very existence. She sighed, one part relieved, and two parts frustrated.

The other man didn't notice her at all, he had eyes (and a sword) only for Achilles.

"Why did you come here?" He asked. From any one else it would have sounded rude, but this man made it sound conversational, although slightly angry.

"They'll be talking about this war for a thousand years." Achilles answered, while Chloe stood behind him, trying to figure out why she recognized the other man's voice.

"In a thousand years, the dust from our bones will be gone." The man snarled, and Achilles replied, "Yes Prince. But our names will remain."

All of a sudden, Eudorus ran out of the temple. Both his sword, and his face were covered in blood that hadn't been there moments ago. He waved his sword threateningly at the Prince, but once he caught sight of Chloe, he sighed, like he had to reprimand a naughty child, time and time again. He did the 'come here' beckon, and Chloe's eyes widened. She walked over to him slowly, and more Greek soldiers ran out and surrounded them. Chloe wasn't sure if they were all Myrmidons, but they all had the same helmets.

"Oh my god! Eric Bana! That's how I recognize you're voice!" Chloe suddenly blurted at the Prince.

The Prince refused to look at her, but his eyes furrowed in confusion. "That's Prince Hector, of Troy." Eudorus corrected in her ear, and Chloe's face reddened.

"Well, you're a great man." She said boldly, and thought she was seconds away from being slapped upside the head. It wasn't her fault, she had no filter. She said what she though right when she thought it. Thankfully, no one but Eudorus paid her any attention.

Achilles exhaled sharply, and made a step towards Eudorus, who now had Chloe's upper arm firmly grasped in her hand, as if she might try to move again. "Go home, Prince. Drink some wine. Make love to you're wife. Tomorrow, we'll have our war.

Prince Hector took a few steps towards Achilles. "You speak of war as if it's a game. But how many wives wait at Troy's gates for husbands they'll never see again?"

"Well said." Chloe muttered, and Eudorus shushed her.

Achilles didn't skip a beat. "Perhaps you're brother can comfort them. I hear he's good at charming other men's wives." He said with a smile.

"Oh no he didn't!" Chloe said, louder this time, and several of the men shushed her. Chloe could tell no one was sure why Achilles hadn't cut her throat already.

Hector glared at Achilles, until he made a "Skit." Noise, with a twitch of his head. In no uncertain terms, that was Hector being dismissed.

Hector shuffled away, and the soldiers jumped out of his way.

"My lord…you let him go?" Eudorus asked the question every one was thinking. Every one except Chloe, that is. She was pushing back her cuticles.

"It's too early in the day for killing Prince's." Achilles explained quietly, and every one watched Hector ride away on his horse. Seconds after, Achilles walked away.

"Do you hear that music?" Chloe asked Eudorus over the shouting, who, by now must have thought she was crazy. He shook his head, and Chloe shrugged. "It's quite catchy."


	3. The Kings Of Greece

**(A/N This is completely fictional, and so unrealistic. But read it for a laugh! Thanks for reading! This is for my first two reviewers that I didn't have to bribe! ;) Cheers!) **

Chloe really wasn't sure how she'd made it up the steps so quickly. "I'm so tired!" She whined, as Eudorus practically pulled her down the steps. "My feet hurt!" Chloe sighed. Then again. And again, until Eudorus finally stopped, and scooped her up, like she weighed no more than his shield or sword.

Once they had gotten to flat land, Achilles motioned for Eudorus (and Chloe) to follow them. Eudorus practically threw Chloe down, though kept the close hold on her arm.

"You're giving me bruises!" Chloe complained, and he finally let go, and disappeared.

Chloe, having nothing else to do, raced to catch up with Achilles. When she finally caught up (ignoring the questioning looks she had gotten from all the soldiers setting up camp) Patroclus was with him as well.

"My lord. I have some thing to show you." Eudorus re-appeared, and Chloe chuckled. He was like a magician.

"First, I deal with her." Achilles pointed to Chloe. Eudorus bowed his head, and he and Patroclus backed away, just as the group came to a big black hut like-building. Chloe was so busy staring at it, she walked right into Achilles. And almost fell over. She would have, if he hadn't caught her upper arms with his hands.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Achilles asked in a conversational tone, but there was some thing scary hiding in his tone. Or maybe it was the super strong grip he had on Chloe's arms. When Chloe didn't answer, he asked, "Are you a Trojan spy?"

"I'm Chloe." She said. "Chloe Gervais." She looked around. "I…I think I'm from the future."

Achilles pondered this for a moment, and then took a step back, and looked at her clothes. "Well, you are clothed rather…oddly."

Chloe bit back the mountain of insults that formed on her tongue, and smiled in an 'I'm a good sport' kind of way.

Then Achilles motioned to some one behind Chloe's head. It was Eudorus. The two stepped away, talking quietly to each other. Then, Eudorus held the 'door' open for Achilles, and they emerged into the hut.

Chloe decided not to follow them this time, and sighed, plopping down in the warm sand. She then decided to put her shoes back on. More to give her some height, than any thing. Hopefully this all was a dream, and she would wake up. Soon.

And then, some one plopped down beside her. It was Patroclus. "Hey." She said.

"Hay…is for horses." He looked confused.

"No I mean…" Chloe rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Patroclus spoke, without looking at her. He was gazing off into the sea. "Why did you take off after my cousin today?"

"Who…oh, you mean Achilles?" Chloe asked, and Patroclus nodded. Chloe turned to face him. And she really looked at him. He looked like a younger version of his cousin, with dirty blonde hair. Even the strong arm muscles were the same, as well as the piercing blue eyes. He couldn't have been much older than Chloe, maybe eighteen or nineteen. Chloe didn't seem to answer him fast enough, and he asked, barely audible,

"Did you not think I could protect you?"

Chloe didn't have an answer to this, either. "Honestly, I don't…really know why I ran after him. I guess…I was a little bit rattled." Chloe sighed, and finished tying the bow on her right foot, and stood up. Or…she tried, her heels prevented her from getting up properly, and Patroclus had to help her. It was then that Chloe noticed his sea shell necklace. "That's really pretty." Chloe complimented.

Patroclus took it off, and handed it to her. "Achilles gave it to me. But it would probably look better on you."

Chloe smiled at him, and had just finished fastening up the necklace, when Eudorus appeared again.

"I'm to take you to see King Agamemnon." Eudorus said, taking hold of Chloe's upper arm.

"I can walk just fine without you dragging me about!" Chloe snapped, pushing him away. "You're bruising my arms!" And it was true. She was starting to form big, purple welts from all the times she had been grabbed.

Although, trying to walk through the thick sand in her heels proved to be quite dangerous, and Chloe wished, even though she had more of a height advantage, that she didn't put them on. Eventually, Eudorus put his arm around Chloe's waist, guiding her to see the King.

They got to a huge white tent, and Eudorus, after nodding stiffly to the guards, led Chloe inside. Chloe looked up at the big white tent and whistled. "Oh boy."

There were quite a few men. "Who…?" But before Chloe could even get the words out, Eudorus whispered, "The King's of Greece."

"Oh my god. Cool!" Chloe whispered back. Who knew that she would ever have such an interest in history? It was a lot cooler when you were actually living it.

"Well now, who is this?" Asked a bigger man, sitting on what Chloe assumed to be a throne, once he noticed Eudorus and Chloe. All the men turned (at what seemed like the exact same time) to face them.

"My lord. Lords." Eudorus quickly corrected himself. "This is Chloe. She landed on our ship some how. Achilles asked me to bring…"

The man on the throne held up his hand, signaling Eudorus to stop talking. "I think we can let little Chloe here speak for herself. In the mean time, I would like to have a word with Achilles."

"Yes my lord." Eudorus bowed slightly to the man on the throne, and then to the rest of the Kings.

Once he had gone, Chloe realized every one was staring at her, and shifted her body weight between both her legs. Then she cleared her throat, and hitched her tote higher up on her shoulder.

"So…uh…you're King Agamemnon?" She asked to the man in the throne, noticing his hideous frock.

"Of course. Every one in Greece should know my name." Agamemnon said, rather pompously.

"I'm not…from Greece…" Chloe trailed off.

"Then where are you from?" One of the Kings said, and Chloe noticed it was Ajax.

"Oh my god, hi! You're Ajax, right? You're a really good fighter." Chloe gushed.

Ajax looked pleased with him self and settled back into place.

"You never answered the question." Agamemnon said.

"What question?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the future." Chloe stated.

"Then who wins the war?"

For some reason, she knew every thing that had already happened – Paris had taken Helen away from Menelaus, and Agamemnon had taken that as an excuse to attack the Trojans. She knew that Achilles had only come because he wanted his name to last through the ages…and he had confirmed that outside of the temple. Chloe searched her head, and remembered the beginning of the movie, but after a certain bit, it just stopped playing. It was blank in her head. And then she started thinking about Holocaust, and the war in Iraq. She could remember those, couldn't she? So why couldn't she remember any thing about the Trojan War?

"I can't seem…to remember." Chloe scratched her head. Except… "I want the Trojans to win." Chloe said, rather boldly. Or rather stupidly, depending on how you look at it.

"Then how can you prove that you are from the future?" Agamemnon sneered, obviously angered by her comment.

Chloe reached into her handbag, and whipped out her pink Sidekick. "Ok, it won't actually work, because there are no power lines but…" She was just glad that it hadn't disappeared. It hadn't been invented yet. "It's a mean of communication." She smiled, and every one looked at the phone in awe. She flipped her phone open, and scrolled to a picture of her best friends Mercedes that she had gotten for her birthday. "And…this is what those chariot thingies eventually evolved to." She flashed the picture around the room, and every one looked at Agamemnon.

"So, little Chloe, why should we keep from killing you?" Agamemnon asked.

"You wouldn't kill her!" One of the Kings Chloe didn't recognize exclaimed, shocked.

"She's just a girl!"

"I'm not a Trojan spy!" Chloe said over the steadily growing murmurs. "That's why you shouldn't kill me."

Agamemnon considered this. "I'll stay out of the way until I find a way to go home." Chloe continued. "Promise!"

Agamemnon nodded. "Fine then. We will discuss this when Achilles arrives. Now, let us continue," he said to the Kings.

Chloe relief-sighed, and looked at the Kings, who started giving Agamemnon gifts. One of them, the one who she thought was standing up for her looked and her and winked. Chloe smiled brightly, and exhaled any stress that was left. Until Achilles entered the tent.

**(A/N If you would review, that would make me want to give you a cookie...)**


	4. Angering Agamemnon

**(A/N I'll be gone for most of the summer, so I decided to make two updates instead of one. And also because the reviews I've gotten are so nice. And nothing really happened last chapter. Here's to…Chloe not getting slaughtered like she would have if she were actually alive in Trojan times! Thanks so much to every one who reviews, you make me smile!)**

**B T Dubs: I don't own Troy. I kind of wish I did, though, because then the city would still be alive. You know, technically the creators of the movie don't even own Troy...and they got the story all wrong, I was shocked to find out. Oh well...**

"Nice cape!" Chloe blurted accidentally, and Achilles glared at her.

Then, Achilles and the King who stood up for Chloe rolled their eyes at each other, Agamemnon promised that they'd win the battle tomorrow a few times, and Chloe filed her French manicured nails.

And then, FINALLY, Agamemnon noticed Achilles, and said, "Leave us," to the Kings, waving them out with his hand. Chloe took that as an invitation to leave, and turned on her heel. "Not, you little Chloe," said Agamemnon. Chloe then heard him mutter, "Such a peculiar name."

Chloe turned around, and came face to face with the King who had stuck up for her. He was just saying to Achilles, "Ignore the politics." Then he introduced himself to her. "I am Odysseus, King of Ithaca."

"Chloe." Chloe shook his hand, and he pat Achilles on the back one last time, and left the tent.

Chloe turned back to the King, and took a few steps forward so that she was beside Achilles. Agamemnon addressed Achilles. "Chloe landed on you're ship. Correct?"

Achilles nodded.

"And she is from the future."

Achilles nodded a second time.

"And you are confident that she is not a Trojan spy?" This time it was a question.

"She thought Prince Hector was a banana." Achilles answered.

"Eric Bana." Chloe said in frustration, stomping her foot down on the ground.

"Then she will stay with you and you're Myrmidons until she finds her way home." Agamemnon waved this issue away. Chloe was sure it was the least of his concerns. And if Achilles didn't like this bit of news, he didn't show it. His jaw stayed locked, and his eyes kept forward. Then the two stared each other down, and then smirked at each other, until Achilles said, "Apparently you won some great victory."

"Ah, perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

"You can have the beach. I didn't come here for sand." Achilles said, and Chloe giggled. Achilles looked at her, and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards just the tiniest bit.

"No. You came here because you want you're name to last through the ages." Agamemnon answered, and Chloe muttered, "Point." This time she got an annoyed glance from both Achilles and the King.

Agamemnon leaned forward, like he was going to tell them some great secret. Chloe leaned forward, too. "A great victory was won today. But that victory is not yours!"

Chloe gasped. "How rude." Achilles smirked.

Agamemnon continued like she hadn't spoken. "Kings did not kneel to Achilles. Kings did not pay homage to Achilles."

It was then Chloe noticed he had blue eyes, just like every one else she'd really looked at so far. Although, the Kings were dark, and seemed to get bigger, every time he spoke. His voice was also increasing in volume. Chloe thought his eyes might bulge out of his head, while Achilles stayed annoyingly calm.

"Perhaps the Kings were too far behind to see." Achilles countered. "The soldiers won the battle."

"History remembers Kings." Agamemnon was shouted now, and he stood. Chloe choked. "I'm making a Citizens arrest, that outfit is awful!" It was more like one big orange dress. But again, she was ignored.

"Not soldiers." Agamemnon continued, walking towards Achilles. "Tomorrow, we'll batter down the gates of Troy."

"Good luck." Chloe snorted. This time, she got a glare mean enough to silence her until she was twenty. She shrunk back a little bit, bumping into one of the guards. He didn't seem to mind though, In fact, he didn't even move.

"I'll build monuments of victory on every island in Greece. I'll carve Agamemnon in the stone."

"Be careful, King of Kings." Achilles was doing the scary calm voice thing again. "First you need the victory."

Agamemnon walked closer to Achilles, and asked, "You're men sacked the temple of Apollo today, yes?"

"You want gold? Take it. It's my gift to honor you're courage. Take what you wish." Achilles said, and Chloe couldn't help but notice how good looking he was.

"I already have." Agamemnon grinned. He looked like the Cheshire Cat, from Alice in Wonderland. Chloe was a little bit afraid, and moved closer to Achilles. In fact, she was so close she was almost touching him. Chloe noticed that Achilles eyes widened, ever so slightly, but other than that, the King got no reaction from him.

That is, until Agamemnon called two guards into the tent. And they were holding a struggling girl. She was very pretty, Chloe noted, with long dark brown, curly hair, and dark eyes to match. But was very sweaty, and had a cut on her nose and lip. She was sniffling, and had probably been crying. Chloe felt bad for her, but was too mesmerized by the situation to say any thing.

Achilles looked horrified, and Agamemnon chuckled. "The spoils of war."

"I have no argument with you, brothers, but if you don't release her, you will never see home again." Achilles threatened the guards. "Aside."

"Guards!" Agamemnon called, and in the blink of an eye, Achilles pushed Chloe out of the way (a little too hard, in fact, she fell backwards, landing on the hard ground) pulled out his sword, and assumed what Chloe decided to call fight position number one.

"Stop!" The girl cried out, freeing herself momentarily from the guard's arms. And surprisingly, every one did stop. "Too many men have died today." She stated the obvious. "If killing is you're only talent, that's you're curse." She told Achilles. "I don't want any one dying for me."

Achilles finally straightened up, and released his sword. Every one in the room visibly relaxed. Even Chloe hadn't realized that she'd been holding her breath. She carefully stood up, wondering why she had fallen so much that day, when Agamemnon walked by her, and pushed her down again. Chloe wanted to think that it wasn't on purpose, but it probably had been.

"Mighty Achilles. Silenced! By a slave girl!" Agamemnon looked as if he had just won the war without having to fight. He walked over to the girl, his bulging eyes twinkling. "Tonight…I'll have her give me a bath."

"Ew." Chloe said from the floor. It was too risky to try to get up again.

"Then…who knows." Agamemnon reached out to pet the girl's hair.

"You sack of wine!" Achilles exclaimed, (drowning out Chloe's unrepeatable curse) almost throwing down his sword. Then he pointed it at Agamemnon. "Before my time is done, I will look down upon you're corpse and smile."

Agamemnon looked insulted, and Chloe giggled. Then, before she knew it, Achilles had helped her up, and stormed out of the tent.

"I'm just going to…uh…yeah." Chloe raced out after him.

**(A/N Review? Pretty please? With Brad Pitt on top? Or at least do it for my sanity...do you know how hard it is to type out Agamemnon three million times?)**


	5. Getting Ready For War

**(A/N Thanks so much to every one who reviewed! I heart you all. In fact, thanks to every one who read this and didn't feel the need to flame!)**

"Achilles! Achilles…wait!" Chloe called after him, and finally the warrior slowed down his pace, but he did not stop.

Chloe teetered, but managed to stay upright in her tall shoes. "I'm sorry that Agamemnon is such a" The corners of Chloe's mouth twitched, "A sack of wine…do you know that girl?" She asked him.

"Her name was Briseis. She's a Trojan." And that was all that Achilles would give up.

"Eudorus!" Achilles called, for the millionth time that day. "We are to take care of her. Give her some new clothes and some food and a bed." And then Achilles disappeared into his hut.

Eudorus didn't look pleased, and he led Chloe to a hut right across from his Lord's. "Here is where Patroclus and I sleep, as well as a few other Myrmidons. You may join us. I know it's not private, but…"

"That's ok. Thanks!" Chloe hugged him around the waist, and he smiled for the first time since Chloe had first laid eyes on him.

"Do you require any clothes?" Eudorus asked her.

"Naw, I'll be fine until tomorrow. Wait…some thing to sleep in?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyes. She was getting tired. It had been an extremely long, fast paced day. Every thing had gone by in a whir, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep, and maybe she'd wake up the next day, and it would all be a dream.

"And food?" Eudorus asked, throwing Chloe what looked like a black dress with long sleeves.

"Is there any water?" Chloe asked, and right away she was handed a jug full of fresh water. Chloe took a few sips, and then thanked Eudorus. She yawned, and looked at the dress. She decided to fix it in the morning. For now…

"Night Eudorus." Chloe yawned, dreamily, and then collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

When Chloe woke up, some thing was on her. "Ack!" She screamed, and fell onto the floor. Patroclus poked up his head. "What are you DOING?" Chloe whisper-yelled at him, realizing that it was still dark out. And that there were other men trying to sleep.

"You were in my bed." Patroclus shrugged.

"You had you're arm around me. Ick." Chloe grabbed the dress from the night before, her tote, and spun on her heel, "Humphing" at Patroclus, who fell back asleep instantly.

Chloe watched the sunset, and made herself a red carpet worthy outfit. She had found in her bag her white string bikini top (She realized she was supposed to go tanning after school) which she was know wearing, as well as matching flip flops, and she had fashioned the offending dress so that it tied around one shoulder, leaving the other bare, and fell a little ways above her knees. Good thing she had scissors in her bag, as well. She had managed to fix her make up, and tied her long blonde hair in a low side ponytail. She had even found a flower to stick in the elastic. The outfit deserved a ten, since she had pretty much made it herself.

Chloe also started to think about how she was going to get home. She didn't remember saying any thing, or really doing any thing when the wind picked up. All she remembered was that she was in class. She decided that maybe she was supposed to stay until the war was over. She wouldn't worry about getting home until then, she'd just take every thing in. Maybe she could even get some extra credit when she got back to her time.

Once the sun rose, well rested warriors started getting out of their huts, and put on their gear. They weren't sure when the command to leave would be, and no one wanted to miss it. They all nodded to her as they got ready. Apparently every one had heard about the 'strange girl Achilles brought with him', and that it was an order for them to 'leave her alone.' But they were still pretty polite to her.

King Odysseus even came to say good morning. "Good morning little Chloe." He said, and Chloe wasn't sure how to say hello to a King. So she bowed her head awkwardly, and smiled. "Good luck, today." She said. And she meant it.

Finally, Eudorus, Patroclus, and the rest of the Myrmidons awoke, and got ready for battle.

Just as the order was given to leave, and every one was picking up their helmets, spears, and shields, Patroclus and Eudorus entered Achilles' hut. He had not yet made an appearance, making the Myrmidon's wonder who would lead them into battle. Chloe tagged along too, because she had nothing better to do.

"My lord." Said Eudorus, as the trio entered. The hut was a mess, and Chloe wondered how that could have happened in one night. "My lord…the army's marching."

"Let them march, we stay." Achilles snapped. He was slumped back on his bed, in his regular clothes, his big arms crossed, letting Eudorus know that he was not playing around.

"But…the men are ready!" It was clear that Eudorus did not like arguing with Achilles, but he was probably the only one who could, and live to tell the tale.

"We stay until Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back." Achilles snapped.

"What did he even do to you?" Chloe asked, but was ignored.

"As you wish." Eudorus said, and then left, after exchanging a glance with Patroclus.

Achilles then dumped his wine on the fire, and stuffed some food in his mouth. Chloe's stomach growled, but she then sensed that the moment was pretty personal, and decided to leave. She caught up with Eudorus as he was telling the men they were not to fight in the battle that day.

"But…it's for our country!" One of the men protested, but another put his hand on his shoulder. They all knew how Achilles was.

"Don't worry about him." Chloe reassured Eudorus. "He's not mad at you. Besides, he has mood swings worse than a woman!"

Eudorus smiled at her, and one of the Myrmidons offered her some fruit. Chloe took a grape eagerly, just as Patroclus stormed out of the hut. He took one look at the group, and then stormed away.

"Where's he going?" Chloe asked.

"Probably to watch." Some one answered her.

"Oh."

**(A/N Review sweet children. Chloe's story depends on it.)**


	6. The First Battle

**(A/N Thanks so much to every one who reviews! Actually, to every one who reads. Yay for you! This one has lots of action to make up for last chapter, but go easy on me, it's hard to write the battle scenes.)**

A few minutes later they were all assembled on a little perch that overlooked the battle. There were a lot of Trojans. More than Chloe would have ever suspected. But there was even more Greeks. From where Chloe was they all looked like little ants. She would have liked to have stepped on them. And then sent them back to Greece, where they belonged. Eudorus exhaled sharply.

"Is that really fifty thousand men?" Chloe asked the man beside her, who happened to be Patroclus. He still seemed quite angry.

"Yes."

"Gosh, it looks like one hundred thousand!" Chloe sighed. "I don't like war."

"The truth is little one," said the biggest Myrmidon, "No one likes war."

"Except Agamemnon, apparently." Chloe replied, and the Myrmidons chuckled.

Chloe could see all the Greek Kings in their own chariots. She could also see the Trojan royals, from their perch above the high Trojan walls. She saw who she assumed to be Helen. She was beautiful, wearing all white, with long blonde hair. There was Priam, she assumed, the great King. And then Prince Hector's wife, with her long brown hair. They were all dressed in blue, except for Helen.

Chloe wanted to cry. She wanted the Trojans to win. They didn't deserve any of this. She was looking for Prince Hector, and she found him. Along with a smaller version of him. "Is that…Prince Paris?" Chloe asked to no one in particular, pointing to the 'mini-me' of Prince Hector.

"It is." Eudorus nodded.

"I want to murder him for starting this!" Chloe burst out, and then exhaled angrily. No one bothered to answer her. They were all too captivated.

The Princes and the Kings rode closer to each other, so they were in the middle of the big gap. Agamemnon held some thing resembling a sword over his head, and then Paris and Hector dismounted. At the same time.

"Hey, that was pretty swish!" Chloe commented.

And then Chloe saw Menelaus, for the first time. She was pretty sure if she were Helen, she would have left him for Paris, too.

The men immersed themselves in conversation, as if thousands of men weren't waiting to battle.

"So…Agamemnon wants Troy to like…submit to his rule? Is that what this whole things about?" Chloe asked, and Eudorus nodded. "That is correct."

"They will never agree to that." One man murmured, and the rest nodded.

The Kings finally turned their backs, and Chloe exhaled. "No fighting?"

"No…it looks like…Paris…is going to fight Menelaus." Patroclus said.

"But…he'll die!" Chloe exclaimed. "Oh boy." She was silent for a moment, and then,

"So, this is all for Helen?"

"I think for Menelaus, this is about honor." Another man answered her. Chloe was silent.

The two men started to fight. It was obvious that Paris wasn't trained. Chloe snuck a peek at the royals. Helen looked like she might faint, but every one else was watching, their faces completely void of emotion.

"I can't watch." Chloe hid her face behind her hands after Menelaus kicked Paris over. But then she peeked between her fingers. "Get up! Come on!" She screamed at him.

Menelaus seemed to like resorting to his fists, instead of his sword. "I didn't know you were allowed to punch people in war."

"I think you're allowed to do whatever you wish." Patroclus answered her, and Chloe shrugged. "Well, I guess all's fair in love and war."

"Oh, there you go." Chloe whispered to herself when Paris punched back. "Okay, can't look any more." Chloe turned her head, in the opposite direction of Patroclus, when Paris fell for the second time.

But then she heard some one scream, "Is this what you left me for?!" And looked. Paris was running away from Menelaus, back to his brother, where he collapsed at his feet.

"What is he doing?" Patroclus asked Eudorus.

Menelaus proceeded to yell "Fight me!" At Paris, and then Agamemnon yelled, "The Trojans have violated the agreement. Prepare for battle!"

"They were obviously going to attack whether he violated the agreement or not." Chloe muttered, and the men around her nodded in agreement.

And then, as Menelaus was about to run his sword through Prince Paris, Prince Hector ran his sword through Menelaus. "Well, that took care of that." Chloe looked up at Helen. She looked beyond relieved.

It was then that Achilles joined the Myrmidons. Chloe turned around, then Patroclus did, and then Eudorus. "Achilles!" Chloe cried, but the warrior kept his distance, and his face stoic.

"GAH!" Agamemnon cried, back at the battle, and then it had begun.

The Greeks charged forward, and (after running towards the advancing masses to retrieve his sword) Paris was sent back behind the city gates. Chloe noticed, though, Hector stayed out, and signaled to the archers to raise their arrows.

"Aren't they…too close to the walls?" Chloe asked, but every one was too dumbfounded by the war to answer. Except Achilles. "Pull back you fool!" He muttered.

Just as the Greeks smashed into the Trojans, they yelled, "FOR TROY!" And switched instantly into battle mode.

And then the two forces collided. Chloe gasped. It was hard to look at, and even worse to hear. Ten times worse than the battle the day before. She felt sick to her stomach.

And then the archers let go of their arrows, sending them spiraling down to the Greeks. Hundreds of men fell.

"Why do you wear those war outfits, if they don't even protect you from an arrow?" Chloe wrinkled her button nose, and Eudorus and Patroclus sighed in a 'do YOU want to explain it to her?' way. But no one ever did explain it to her.

Achilles was pacing with unease, and Chloe thought every one might see the empty contents of her stomach come up. Hundreds of Greeks were falling due to the archers.

The sand was being splattered with red. It was almost as if it was raining crimson.

Chloe couldn't take it any more. She turned her head, and buried it in Patroclus' shoulder, hoping to drown the awful sounds out. He made no move to push her away, thankfully. She then heard Achilles shout, "Get them in line!"

Chloe heard men crying out in pain, swords slashing, and people yelling about lines.

She decided, against her better judgment to look again, and saw the line of Trojans pushing the Greeks back. She felt a surge of hope. Maybe the Trojans could win this war after all!

Even though she wanted to Trojans to win, she still wanted to weep for all the Greeks who had just died.

And then she spotted Ajax, the 'tank'. He was standing in the middle of every thing, slicing Trojan men like they were made of paper. That is, until Hector caught up with him. Chloe wasn't sure who she wanted to win more, Ajax, or Prince Hector. And she thought the Prince was doomed, until he sent a spear right through Ajax, who still managed to stay alive.

"Oh my god!" Chloe gasped. "COME ON PRINCE HECTOR!" She screamed, even though the men around her all tried to shush her. They were probably giving her dirty looks, too, but Chloe didn't care. And finally, after a few more swings on his sword, Prince Hector was victorious, and the King was lying on the ground, dead.

Chloe heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, and she looked, just in time to see Achilles leaving. He had obviously had enough of the embarrassing show.

Yet the Greeks still kept coming forward. And they were dropping like flies.

"The Trojans are kicking butt!" Chloe squealed happily, and jumped up and down. But she stopped when blood started hitting the sand like a water fountain. She resumed her earlier position of hiding her head in Patroclus' shoulder, and noticed that he moved his arm so she would have more room.

Finally, Chloe heard the cry of "Back to the ships! Retreat! Back to the ships!" Agamemnon finally gave the command to retreat. Chloe looked back towards the battle, and saw Greeks running away, and the Trojans all but chasing them.

The Trojan royals cheered, and Chloe felt compelled to cheer with them. Until Patroclus grabbed her wrists. "Why must you cheer? The Greeks just lost!"

"Yes, I know, and I want to Trojans to win." Chloe stuck her nose in the air, stubborn as always.

"I'd advise you to stop saying that." Said Eudorus quietly. "The soldiers will not be happy after this defeat."

Chloe nodded. "I have nothing against the Greeks, but…"

"Are you sure you're not a Trojan?" Patroclus asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm Canadian." There was silence, and then Chloe said, "There's that music again…does any one else hear it?"

Every one ignored her. They were captivated by the Trojans. They had the Greeks on the run, but they still decided to turn back. "They were in range of the archers." Eudorus explained, probably only for Chloe's sake.

"I wasn't going to ask." Chloe huffed.

**(A/N Review and get cookies! I make the best chocolate chip!)**


	7. Agamemon Is Such A

**(A/N Thanks for putting up with Chloe and all her unrealistic adventures! **

**B T DUBS: This is dedicated to every one who reads and/or reviews, but I'd like to give a shout out to Sayuri of the Sakura for actually motivating me to update by sending my a private message. Totally made my life.)**

Chloe stood beside Patroclus, among all the rest of the living Greeks, shivering. One part from the cold, and two parts from the bodies they were all burning. It was beyond creepy.

"Why do they put coins on people's eyes when they burn them?" She asked Patroclus quietly, in case it was a dumb question that every one knew the answer to.

"Do you really not know?" He turned to face her.

"Uh…no…I was trying to be funny." Chloe rolled her eyes, and that was the end of that.

Once the group of men (and Chloe) dismantled, Chloe was pretty disgruntled. She definitely didn't like this war thing, and wanted to go A.S.A.P. She was walking to her shared hut, when she ran into King Odysseus. Literally.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Chloe said, accepting the King's hand to help herself up. She had fallen. Again. "I'm not usually so clumsy, I'm not sure what wrong with me…"

The King looked tired, and some what sad. "You were…uh…really brave, today." She smiled weakly, and he returned the smile. "Thank you, young Chloe. Where are you off to?"

"I'm not…really sure." Chloe scratched her head, and pulled out the wilted flower from her ponytail.

"I'm going to meet with King Agamemnon. Why don't you join me?" Odysseus asked, and Chloe nodded. "Okay. Sure."

During the walk, Chloe quickly undid her side pony, and fluffed out her hair, so that it had a little bit of volume. She didn't think any one would care what she looked like, but hey, she was going to be in the presence of Kings.

Chloe and Odysseus entered the tent, and steered into a section that was not where Chloe had first been. It was smaller, and more roomy. Odysseus took a seat right away. It was only Agamemnon, and the man who Chloe had dubbed his 'side-kick', the white haired man with the weird beard, who was the brains of the operation.

"Hi!" Chloe said, waiting to be invited to sit down. But she never was, so she just took a seat beside Odysseus like she was royalty too. And then leaned over him, and grabbed an apple from the platter of fruit beside him. Well, if no one was going to act like she was there…

"They are laughing at me in Troy." Agamemnon said angrily. "Drunk, with victory. They think I'll sail home at first light!"

"Maybe we should." Countered Odysseus, his mouth full.

"FLEE! Like a whipped dog!" Agamemnon turned to his side-kick, and nearly toppled over.

"How much have you had to drink?" Chloe asked aloud. No one bothered to dignify her question with a response.

"The men believe we came here for Menelaus' wife." Odysseus snapped. "Won't be needing her any more." Now he sounded amused.

"My brother's blood still wets the sand, and you insult him!" Agamemnon growled, his eyes darting to Chloe, who was slurping juice from the apple, then back to Odysseus.

"It's no insult to say a dead man is dead." Odysseus replied calmly, and Agamemnon looked as if he were thinking about that statement really hard.

"If we leave now, we loose all credibility." Butt in 'weird-beard.' There were those brains. The ones that ran the operation. "If the Trojans can beat us so easily, how long before the Hittites invade?"

"If we stay, we stay for the right reasons." Odysseus insisted, and Chloe found herself wishing that she hadn't come. Things were getting a little too intense for her. "To protect Greece. Not you're pride."

"Yeah!" Chloe held her hand up for a high five, but, like usual, she was ignored.

"You're private battle with Achilles is destroying us." Odysseus continued, and Chloe chuckled.

"Achilles is one man!" Agamemnon yelled.

"Yeah, but he's a good warrior." Chloe muttered, but it was drowned out because Odysseus was yelling back.

"Hector is one man! Look at what he did to us today!"

"Hector fights for his country!" Agamemnon snapped, and Chloe looked at 'weird-beard', who shrugged. They both knew to stay out of it. "Achilles fights only for himself!"

"I don't care about the man's allegiance, I care about his ability to win battles!" Odysseus snapped, and Agamemnon knew that he was beat.

"He's right." 'Weird-beard' cut in. "The man's morale is weak!"

"Well, even if I could make peace with Achilles! The man won't listen to me!" Agamemnon was getting frustrated now.

"Well, maybe if you got a better sense of fashion…" Chloe muttered, and all three men turned to stare at her. "Just saying."

"He's as likely to spear me as to speak to me!" Agamemnon continued, and Odysseus rubbed his face.

"I'll talk to him." He said, finally.

"He'll want the girl back." 'Weird-beard' said.

"He can have the damn girl." Agamemnon collapsed onto his mini-throne.

"I don't think he'll want you're sloppy seconds." Chloe snapped.

'Weird-beard' glanced at Chloe, and then back at Agamemnon. "I haven't touched her!"

"Where is she?" Odysseus asked.

"I gave her to the men. They'll need some amusement, after today." Agamemnon replied, which made Chloe mad.

"You know, women aren't property, you can't just give her away. Those men will hurt her! Just because she's Trojan, and you're Greek…" But Chloe was cut off.

Agamemnon waved her out. Chloe just stood up and glared at him, so she was dragged out by King Odysseus.

"He's such a…a…ugh!" Chloe couldn't think of a word bad enough to call Agamemnon.

Odysseus laughed. "Yes, little Chloe, I agree. And I'm sorry you had to witness that. I thought you would be able to get some nourishment. You're all skin and bones."

Chloe rolled her eyes, and said, "Thanks. I got an apple."

"I noticed."

"So, why are you…under his command if you don't respect him?" Chloe asked.

"As a King, I can't afford to have an enemy like Agamemnon." Odysseus replied, and Chloe nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. Like, how I can't have Ellie Winschester as my enemy, because she would destroy my social life. But I don't really like her. And I have to pretend we're friends."

Odysseus didn't reply, and Chloe cleared her throat. "You know, some one should go tell Achilles about the uh…about the girl."

Odysseus nodded, and turned on his heel. Chloe thought she was expected to follow, but got distracted.

She was getting really cold, and saw a bunch of men gathered around a campfire. She thought she'd go join them, and get warm. They were probably all nice men, right?

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "You guys fought well today!"

"We lost." Said some man who obviously hadn't had enough sleep.

"Yeah well…you're alive!" Chloe said. "Glass is half full, guys!"

No one bothered to answer her, but they all started to whisper to one another. Chloe decided to ignore it, and warm her frozen feet. She wished that she had brought a jacket.

And then suddenly, two strong hands gripped her arms, and forced her onto her feet.

"What are you doing?" Chloe screeched. The men just laughed as she struggled. "I thought you were ordered to leave me be!"

The men didn't listen, and started throwing her to one another. Suddenly, they stopped, and two men grabbed her arms while another grabbed a red hot spike.

"Stop! Stop!" Chloe cried, while she tried to free her arms, but the men were too strong. And then, Chloe heard one of them gasp.

Chloe shut her eyes, and heard a few men cry out in pain, and then fall. And then she opened them, and she was alone, standing in front of Achilles.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, his face stoic, as usual.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me!" Chloe hugged Achilles around the waist, but he remained stiff. She didn't even get a pat on the back. She decided that Achilles cared for her, but he just didn't know how to show his emotion. "Why do you think they attacked me, any ways?" She asked.

Achilles pondered this for a moment, and then said, "They may have heard you saying how you wanted to Trojans to win. And they obviously needed some amusement after that pitiful show today." Achilles exhaled softly, and the pair was silent.

"The Myrmidons have a fire near their tents. Go join them." Achilles ordered, and Chloe turned to go, but he called her back.

"Have you seen Briseis?" Achilles asked, his big blue eyes filling with hope.

"Who's he?" Chloe wrinkled her nose, and Achilles smiled slightly at her, almost in disapointement, and left.

Chloe finally returned to the hut where she belonged, and collapsed into the first empty bed she could find.

**(A/N Tell me what you think!)**


	8. Going Home?

**(A/N Thanks to every one who reads! Maple fudge all around!)**

The next day, Chloe woke up ages after every one else, and used the privacy of the tent to dress again. She side braided her hair, this time, and even found a little black skirt-like thing on her bag. Definitely had potential. She even saw some spare sandals that were quite small, and fit her feet perfectly. Chloe used the skirt (which tied rather awkwardly around her small waist) and put on her pink halter top. After a quick gloss, she was ready to go.

She ran into Eudorus, first, who was on his way to Achilles' hut. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully. She decided not to acknowledge any of the other soldiers, after the night before, but said good morning to all the Myrmidons, and even said hello to King Odysseus. He was sitting outside of Achilles' hut, obviously waiting to speak to the warrior.

Achilles finally emerged, and Chloe gave him a sunny, "Good morning!" Achilles smiled, and nodded in her direction, and then told Eudorus, "Tell the men to start loading the ship. We're going home."

Eudorus looked horrified. But finally, he sighed, and said, "Gather the stores."

"Is he serious?" Chloe ran after Eudorus. "Why?"

"He and Briseis are involved." Eudorus answered her.

"Wait, is Briseis the pretty but abused brunnette Trojan girl?" She said this mostly for herself, and Eudorus looked slightly confused. "Ew, you mean like…involved, involved?" Chloe gagged. "Little bit of an over share. Thanks for that, Eudorus." Finally, the older man smiled. "But seriously, that has to do with the war, how…?"

Eudorus shook his head. "Women have a way of…complicating things."

Chloe crossed her arms. "I resent that!" Chloe decided that Achilles probably didn't want to get more involved with this Briseis. Either that, or he didn't want to hurt her by hurting her country.

"Good morning Patroclus!" Chloe chirped as she saw her friend. But he ignored her. He was making a bee-line for Achilles. She couldn't help but inch closer to their conversation.

"Were going home?" Patroclus asked sadly.

"We sail in the morning." Achilles answered, glancing at Chloe, who looked the other way and starting whistling.

"Greeks are being slaughtered." Patroclus replied, and Chloe jumped in. "See, this is why guys need to let out their anger! You hold it in, and hold it in, until you feel the need to kill some one!" Patroclus pushed her out of the way.

"We can't just sail away!"

Now Achilles looked unimpressed. "If it's fighting you still long for, there will always be another war. That I promise you."

"These are our country men!" Chloe thought Patroclus was close to tears. "You betray all of Greece just to see Agamemnon fall!"

Achilles stood up, and Chloe thought he might strike his cousin. She ran in between them, although they could still glare at each other over her head. "Boys, boys, enough!"

Achilles growled, "Some one has to loose." And then turned on his heel, and stomped back into his hut.

Patroclus was not happy. He turned and stormed angrily away. "Wait, Patroclus, wait!"

"All I wanted to do was fight." He said, wiping away a tear that had escaped. "Protect my country." He collapsed down into the sand. Chloe fell onto her knees beside him.

"And I'm sure you would have done a great job!" Chloe reassured him.

"Then why did you run away from me when we arrived?" Patroclus looked at her.

"Because…uh…because…I thought you were coming too." She lied, a whole lot of 'duh' in her tone.

"But I wasn't allowed to leave the ship. I'm tired of my cousin holding me down. He's probably worried I'll be better than him." Patroclus sighed. Chloe choked on a laugh.

"You don't mean that. He obviously cares about you a lot. He just didn't want you to get hurt. Or worse." Chloe said, sitting down, wiping sand off her borrowed skirt. She knew that Patroclus knew this, and he was just speaking out of anger.

"I won't let him hold me down any more." Patroclus insisted, and Chloe decided not to argue.

"Don't do any thing stupid. You're my only friend here." Chloe said softly, and then gave Patroclus a quick hug. And then she decided it was time to give him his necklace back.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Chloe nodded. "Yeah, you're going to sail home, you wouldn't want to leave it behind."

The Myrmidons had a lazy day, or more, Chloe had a lazy day. The Myrmidons packed their ship, while Chloe sat on a box of cargo, tanned, and filed her nails. When that was done, they had a small dinner, mostly of fruit and wine.

"Chloe?" One of the men offered her a sip of wine, but Chloe shook her head. "I'm not old enough. But thanks!"

And then they went to sleep. Chloe felt very relaxed, and was very glad that no more fighting had taken place that day. She had never gotten a chance to talk to Patroclus again. And they were sharing a bed, but he was fast asleep. His words still rang in her ears. What was he planning on doing?

**(A/N Oooh, exciting chapter coming up! Review loves! I've been having a bad week, please make me feel better with an awesome review!)**


	9. The Sneak Attack

**(A/N Thanks to every one who sends me reviews, and private messages telling me to update! That really motivates me to do so! Happy Thanksgiving Canada!)**

Chloe awoke with a start, and nudged Patroclus out of his slumber. "Do you hear that?" It was the warning horn. Eudorus and the other men were already jumping out of their beds, and running out of the tent.

"Stay here, Chloe." Eudorus barked at her, but Chloe couldn't stay put. Once all the men had left, she ran outside. Looking around for a familiar face, she didn't stop until she crashed right into King Agamemnon, but he didn't seem to notice. He, his sidekick, and King Odysseus were staring, open mouthed in horror, as the Greeks jumped into their battle gear, and got ready for the attack.

Chloe wasn't sure WHAT the Trojans were thinking. They had sent a bunch of arrows that were alight into the sand just before the huts began.

And then, it was made clear what they were thinking. They rolled what looked like giant balls of cream-colored yarn towards the arrows. "Oh my god!" Chloe breathed, and she heard Agamemnon gasp beside her.

The balls picked up speed, and fire as they rolled over the flaming arrows. They destroyed every thing in their paths. Huts, humans, every thing. Chloe was mesmerized. There was absolutely nothing that they could do. And the cries of the men confirmed that, as they were run over with the flaming balls.

"That was a really smart move on their part." Chloe muttered, and Agamemnon inhaled sharply.

Chloe noticed that Odysseus had left, probably to put on his gear, and help fight. 'Brave soul.' Chloe thought. And then, she spotted Prince Hector, in the distance. She wasn't sure how she knew it was him, she just did. He was standing, just standing, and staring, a serene look (from what Chloe could see) on his face. In the middle of all the chaos, you would have thought he was on vacation. And then the look turned angry, and as the sun rose, and most of the flames finally died, leaving smoky ashes that Chloe could barely breathe in, the mighty Prince started to bang his spear against his shield.

All the Trojans joined in, much to the dismay of the confused Greeks.

"Okay, seriously, where is this music coming from? It comes every time there is an intense moment." Chloe asked Agamemnon, but she got no answer. Chloe decided to try to block out the trumpet sounds, obviously in her head. She was lucky the King of Kings has tolerated her this long.

It was then that she noticed Agamemnon wasn't there either. He had left to put his armor on, too. Chloe blushed when she realized she had been talking to herself.

Chloe screamed to herself. The advancing mass of Trojans made her want to jump into the ocean, and start swimming for her life. She could tell by the Greek hesitation they were thinking the same thing. Chloe was happy, though. The Trojans would probably end up winning the war…she just wished she were on the other side of their big walls.

And then, Chloe saw the Myrmidons run out, led by Achilles. But wait…Chloe inched closer. Achilles' hair was way more golden, and she saw mousy hair peeking out. And then a huge lump formed in her throat. "Patroclus! Patroclus, no!" She screamed. But of course, no one heard her.

The Greeks cheered, and Chloe felt compelled to watch. She inched closer and closer, until finally she was at the edge of the battle. She hopped up onto a nearby crate so she could see, hoping that she would be safe.

Now that 'Achilles' had decided to fight, Chloe noticed that the Greeks had more enthusiasm. They charged the oncoming Trojan mob with 'Achilles' in the front. Chloe had to admit, he was a good fighter. But the idea made her sick to her stomach. She liked having one friend here who had never killed any one before.

Chloe saw Eudorus, slicing his way through the crowd, and noted that he was a good warrior, too. Although, now she felt dizzy. And not just because she snuck a sip of wine when no one was looking the night before. She thought of Eudorus as gentle, a man who was constantly abused by Achilles. Not one who was a great warrior, and who killed men without a second thought.

Odysseus was a brave soldier, too. And he didn't even have to fight. But he did. Chloe smiled. And then she spotted Hector, and noted how close he was the Patroclus. And then, the scene from a few days early, at the temple of Apollo flashed in her mind like a movie. She knew what was coming next. "Patroclus." Chloe groaned.

And then, the two saw each other, and started circling. Chloe couldn't take it any more. She hopped off her crate, and elbowed her way through the crowd. Every one had stopped fighting, any ways.

She didn't know who she wanted to win. Without Hector, the Trojans were sure to lose. But Achilles would be mighty angry if Patroclus died…although he would probably be angry anyways.

"Oh, stupid Patroclus!" Chloe exclaimed, and it wasn't until some thing wet landed on her lip that she realized she was crying.

And then Hector and 'Achilles' started. They were doing fine, until Patroclus fell. Chloe inched in beside Eudorus, who gasped. "C-Chloe?" He stuttered, barely taking his eyes off the fight. "I told you to stay inside the tent!" He was obviously in battle mode, now.

"Well, I…uh…" Chloe couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

"You are one lucky woman, not to have been killed yet." Eudorus focused his attention back on the fight.

Chloe grinned. Maybe she was protected because she wasn't really there when the war had actually taken place. But her grin soon faded when Patroclus fell back again. He was an impressive fighter, but Hector was better. And that was so proven when Hector slit Patroclus' throat.

"NO!" Chloe screamed, and all the Greeks around her gasped. Chloe heard a sharp intake of breath, and noticed Odysseus a little way down. But no one was more upset than Eudorus. Only Chloe knew the truth. She buried her head in Eudorus' shoulder, tears streaming down her face. And he surprised her by grabbing her head in a hug-like gesture.

Chloe had to look again when the Trojans all cheered. She felt a quick wave of dislike. And then Hector removed Patroclus' helmet. Every one gasped. Some even visibly relaxed. But Chloe and Eudorus remained upset.

Patroclus was gurgling, barely alive. Choking on his own blood. Hector didn't look to pleased, either. In fact, he looked down right sick. "Put him out of his misery already! Please!" Chloe heard her voice scream, and Hector glanced up at her in surprise ("What was a girl doing the middle of a war? And haven't I seen you before?") and then drove his sword through Patroclus' heart.

"Enough for one day." Hector told Odysseus, who agreed. "Yes." He said weakly.

"Back to the ships!" He ordered, and the Greeks made their retreat. "That was his cousin." He said to the now very upset Prince.

Chloe joined Eudorus, who was closing Patroclus' eyes, tears, streaming down her face again. King Odysseus joined them on Chloe's other side.

"We were going to sail home today." Eudorus said, his face full of regret.

"I don't think any one's sailing home now." Odysseus, always the optimist, replied.

Chloe stood up, her knees slightly shaky, then turned around, and spilled the contents of her stomach on some unlucky Trojan's shoes. "You know, I always thought men who said war was to much for women – implying that they are weak- were assholes." She said to the sand. "Now I want to thank them." And then she fainted.

When Chloe came to, she decided it couldn't have been that long that she was out. One of the Myrmidons was carrying her, as they lagged behind Eudorus. As always, he was going to have to tell Achilles. Chloe wasn't sure if he'd live through it, this time.

The solider carrying her put her down, and after she nearly fell over once, she regained her strength, and ran up to Eudorus, just as he shouted, Achilles. Beckoning his lord, the way he had always been beckoned. Though Chloe noticed that his voice shook, and she placed an encouraging hand on his arm. He was too afraid to acknowledge the gesture.

Achilles exited his hut with a smile on his face, which turned to a frown in the blink of an eye, when he saw his men all dressed for battle, and covered in blood.

Achilles scratched his head, as if he were confused. He looked like he was in search of the right words. "You violated my command."

"No, my lord. There was a mistake." Eudorus insisted, and Chloe felt her heart flutter for him as Achilles took a few steps towards them.

"I ordered the Myrmidons to stand down. You led them into combat." It was amazing how monotone Achilles could keep his voice. It was almost as if the most worked up he got, the more monotone his voice stayed.

It was then that Briseis poked her head out of the hut, and smiled at Chloe, not knowing what all the commotion was about. Eudorus sunk to his knees, and Chloe backed away. Achilles was getting too close.

"I didn't lead them, my lord." Eudorus said softly, his voice barely a whisper. "We thought you did."

Achilles let his words sink in. It didn't take him very long to understand, and he furrowed his brow, and gasped. "Where's Patroclus?" He asked Chloe, who backed away a little more. It was hard to think that this man she'd depended on to protect her was making her cower back in fear.

"Patroclus!" Achilles shouted, making Chloe jump, and Eudorus look down. "We thought he was you, my lord." Eudorus was still speaking softly. "He wore your armor. Your shield, your grieves, your helmet. He even moved like you."

Achilles looked as if he were fighting back tears, and Chloe moved forwards. She had a hug instinct, to try to make people feel better when they were sad. And it was taking over.

But then he struck Eudorus across the face. "Then where is he?" Achilles shouted, and Chloe screamed, and jumped back.

Briseis ran forward, and Chloe thought about running to give her a hug. But Achilles was in the way. It was too risky.

"Where?" Achilles shouted again, and Eudorus quickly answered, "He's dead, my lord. Hector cut his throat."

Achilles looked as if he were choking. The pain was obviously too much. He decided to share it. He thrust his boot onto Eudorus' neck, choking him.

"Stop!" Chloe heard herself shout. Thankfully it was cut out by Briseis, who said the same thing. "Don't!" She cried, running forward.

Again, the pain needed to be shared, and Achilles whipped around, and grabbed Briseis by the neck, lifting her arm with one arm. She whimpered, her face frozen in a shocked expression. And then Achilles threw her down, beside Eudorus, who was still choking.

Once Achilles had cleared from the area, Chloe ran forwards, helping Eudorus into a sitting position.

She had turned to help Briseis, but she was already up. "Are you okay?" She asked, and Briseis nodded. "Can you get him some water?" Chloe asked, and a couple minutes later, Eudorus was breathing normally, gulping down some water, while Chloe tried to brush sand (mixed with blood, to make sort of gooey mixture on his face) off.

"I'm sorry. About every thing." Chloe said to Eudorus. "And I'm sure he wasn't angry at you." This comment was meant both for Eudorus and Briseis. "He was just angry at the world. And maybe Hector. And maybe Patroclus for being such an idiot. Any ways, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

This seemed to make the wounded pair feel better, and Chloe smiled internally. She was about to go looking for Patroclus, but then realized that she would never see him again.

**(A/N Well, I'm preparing myself for an array of hate messages. I wasn't going to do that, people kept pleading me not to kill him but...it's good because its part of Chloe's change in the story. Any who, review, and I'll update! Thanks guys!)**


	10. Please Don't Fight

**(A/N Hey guys! Thanks for all your love and support! This is going to be a real quick short one, but review, and I'll update!)**

They all gathered that night, to burn the one body they had. Patroclus. Chloe felt sick again. She was standing with Briseis (they'd bonded, two girls amongst fifty thousand men), but was close enough to Agamemnon to hear him comment, "That boy's just saved this war for us." Chloe resisted the urge to spit at him.

"So, why do they put coins on the eyes?" Chloe tried again. Briseis looked at her and blinked. "Kidding." Chloe forced a smile. "Shoot." She muttered to herself.

Chloe resisted the urge to go and give Achilles a reassuring pat by remembering how he'd almost killed Eudorus.

That night, Chloe climbed into Patroclus' empty bed, and choked back a sob. Why was war so complicated?

* * *

When she awoke, it was still dark out. Chloe pulled on her satin shorts and halter top out of her tote, and threw them on, not caring about what she wore any more. She picked some flowers, and by the time it was light, went to scatter them on Patroclus' remains.

But she wasn't alone. She dropped the flowers, quickly, before they wilted under the furious gaze of Achilles. Chloe suspected that he had been there all night.

"Morning." She tried, but she got nothing. "I'm really sorry-" But Achilles wasn't having any of it. He turned around, and stormed away.

Chloe sat for a little while, and picked the flowers, throwing the petals underneath the big contraption Patroclus was burned in. "At least you died fighting." Chloe said, and stood up, brushing sand off her shorts.

When she made it back to the Myrmidons hut, there was a chariot waiting. Achilles was dressed in his armor, so was Eudorus. "Where are they going?" Chloe asked a bystander, pushing him out of her way, without waiting for an answer. "Where are you going?" She called.

Achilles hopped up onto the chariot, and then Eudorus did. Achilles must have said some thing to him, and what ever it was, it made him get off really fast. And then Briseis was there, running up beside Chloe, who had run forwards to make sure Achilles didn't hurt Eudorus again. She had an urge to hug the older man. So she did.

"Don't go!" Briseis shrieked, and every one looked at her in surprise.

"Hectors my cousin! He's a good man!" Briseis pleaded, but it didn't look like Achilles was even listening. "He's going to fight Hector?" Chloe asked Eudorus.

"Don't do it!" She called to Achilles. But for a second time, she was drowned out by Briseis.

"Don't fight him! Please don't fight him! Please!" Briseis begged, but Achilles answered her by riding away on the chariot.

Eudorus, Chloe, and Briseis all fell into a line, watching Achilles ride away. "He's the dumbest man I've met." Chloe sighed.

* * *

Chloe was in Achilles hut (which was much bigger than the one the Myrmidons were sharing) trying to comfort Briseis, when she had an idea. "We can watch!" She squealed, tugging at Briseis' hand. But the woman shook her head, and continued to cry.

Chloe sympathy-sighed, and then ran out of the hut, smashing right into Eudorus. It was a good thing he had quick reflexes. He caught her, and she rubbed her head. "We can watch the fight!"

**(A/N Review my lovers!)**


	11. The Fight

**(A/N Oh goodness, I've definitely been letting time get away on me! Any ways, thanks for all those random little reviews. They MAKE my life! Happy holidays, guys!)**

"COME ON EUDORUS!" Chloe bellowed, pulling the older man up onto the perch that they had watched the battle on a few days before. He was the only one willing to follow Chloe, in all of her hyper excitement. They arrived just as the gates of Troy opened, and Prince Hector came out, alone. He had even called the archers off.

The sand looked so empty, and the space looked so big in comparison to the other day, when they watched the big battle.

"He's such a brave man. And he has a lot of honor." Chloe sighed. Eudorus looked at her, puzzlement clear on her face. "I mean Prince Hector." Chloe clarified, and Eudorus nodded. "He could have stayed behind his big gates…" Chloe trailed off, and sighed.

Again, she had no idea who she wanted to win.

The two men talked for a few moment, and Chloe snuck a peek at the royals. They were all dressed in blue. No one was sitting down, either; they were all right at the edge of their balcony, their faces masked with concern and horror.

When Chloe turned back to the fight, neither men were wearing helmets.

"Achilles is a skilled warrior at the best of times. I wonder if he'll be even fiercer because he is angry." Eudorus said softly. Chloe nodded.

Finally, the two started to fight. Chloe's heart was in her throat. "They are both so good." Chloe muttered, after Achilles broke Hector's spear.

"Mm-hm." Eudorus agreed after Hector broke Achilles' spear, and whipped out his sword.

But Achilles was just as quick. For the first time since Chloe had seen him fight, Prince Hector fell back. "He must be getting tired." Chloe heard Eudorus mutter, but wasn't sure which man he was talking about.

Achilles elbowed Hector in the face, and Chloe gasped. She looked up at the royals. Prince Hector's wife looked like she was about to faint. Looking down at the ground, Chloe blinked back tears. Every one knew who was going to win this fight.

"Why must he jump around so much?" Chloe asked Eudorus, in reference to all of Achilles' fancy tricks.

"Because he can?" Eudorus guessed. "This is the longest Achilles had gone fighting, I think. Usually he can kill a man with a slice of his sword." Eudorus sighed heavily.

Regaining her attention back to the fight, Chloe saw Hector slice Achilles' torso, and made the warrior fall back. And then Hector charged him, and slid his sword right through his stomach.

Eudorus gasped, and Chloe edged closer, her feet now dangerously close to falling off the perch.

But then Achilles reached his own sword and struck out. It was just an illusion, he hadn't been stabbed. Eudorus let out a breath of relief, while Chloe sucked her breath in. Achilles kicked Hector back, and he tripped over a rock.

"COME ON!" Chloe screamed, not really sure who the comment was meant for.

Hector grabbed the spike from the broken spear, and continued to fight Achilles. But it was obvious that he was tired. He'd probably never had to fight for so long, either.

Achilles grabbed the spear out of Hectors hands, and drove it through his shoulder. Hector fell to his knees, and Chloe choked back a sob, just as Achilles drove his sword through Hectors heart.

Chloe was just about to move back, when she heard crumbling stone. She started to fall forward, the ground beneath her feet disintegrating, but Eudorus grabbed her just in time, and pulled her back safely. "Thanks." She breathed.

"Let's go." Eudorus said, and made to turn around, and Chloe stopped him.

"Wait…what is he doing?" Chloe and Eudorus watched in horror as Achilles dragged Hector behind his chariot. Chloe also tried to block a singing woman's nasally voice out of her head.

"Well…looks like the Trojans have just lost the war." Chloe said, and Eudorus nodded, slightly.

"Let's go." Eudorus grabbed Chloe's arm lightly.

The pair arrived at camp right when Achilles rolled in, dragging the dead Prince's body.

Chloe didn't have to be Greek, or live thousands of years ago to know how disrespectful that was.

The Myrmidons (and other soldiers) gathered around, as Achilles dragged Prince Hector's corpse up beside his hut. The look on Eudorus' face made Chloe want to cry.

Achilles turned to glare at the soldiers, and then at Chloe. She felt like the flesh might melt off the warriors face. She flinched back, hiding half her body behind Eudorus. Then, without a word, Achilles disappeared into his hut. Chloe should have hidden Briseis, but it was too late now.

Deep down, Chloe knew that Achilles wasn't a bad man, and was just acting out of anger. He probably regretted doing every thing he did, at that point, as well. He probably didn't have a lot of compassion, or peace, for that matter, in his life. But that didn't make the way he treated people okay.

Chloe and Eudorus, and the rest of the Myrmidons looked at each other, and then continued going about there day (which mostly consisted of unpacking their ship, while Chloe tanned, and fixed her cuticles.)

"Hey, you guys don't like war, do you?" Chloe asked suddenly, and the men looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think any one likes war, little Chloe." One of the Myrmidons answered her. "Men fight to defend their country."

"You know, this war is hardly about defending you're country." Chloe sighed. "It's to fight for Agamemnon's greed." All the men looked at her, blinking. "Sorry, I'm being girly and emotional."

Chloe hopped down from the ship (rather skilled, she thought. She could accomplish a lot when not in heels) and found herself face to face with King Odysseus. "Hi." She smiled. He didn't return it.

"Is it true that Achilles killed Prince Hector?" He asked. Chloe nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm afraid it is."

Odysseus didn't look too upset by this news, and patted Chloe on the back, excusing himself from the conversation. "I must see Eudorus."

At the end of the day, Chloe was beyond exhausted. She was being offered food to eat (real meat, this time too!) but she wasn't hungry at all.

She decided to go to bed much before every one else, but got distracted. A strange man wearing a big cloak stopped her. Chloe could barely see his face, but he looked old. Really old.

"You must be young Chloe." His voice sounded like some epic narrator who voiced promos for movies.

Chloe nodded. "Uh-huh. Who are you?"

"My name is not of importance, young girl." The man replied gently.

"How do you know me?" Chloe asked.

"Word of the charming girl from the future has gotten around, I'm afraid." The man sounded like he was smiling. Chloe frowned. "And you believe that I'm from the future?" She asked.

"It seems that it is the will of the Gods." The man answered, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

Then the man asked, "Would you be able to tell me which tent belongs to Achilles?"

"Uh…yeah, sure. It's that one." Chloe pointed to the biggest black hut, a few feet away. "Why?"

But the man had already started walking. Chloe sighed, and turned towards her shared tent. But she was distracted again. Briseis was sitting on the beach, staring out into the water.

"You're alive!" Chloe squealed, joining her. "Is every thing all right?"

Briseis nodded. "It's just hard to decide between two people you love."

"Even I'm sad that Hector died, and I didn't even know him." Chloe sympathized.

"But I mean…I'm sure Achilles feels bad about it."

Briseis smiled weakly, and Chloe smiled back. The two girls sat side by side, watching the ocean, and listening to the waves crash against the sand. Finally, Chloe felt her legs cramping, and stood up. She helped Briseis up, and they walked back to Achilles tent.

But this time, there was a chariot with a body (Chloe assumed was the Prince's) strapped onto it. And the old cloaked man Chloe talked to earlier, was talking to Achilles. Until he noticed Briseis.

"Briseis!" Briseis ran to hug the man, and he said, "I thought…I thought you were dead."

"Ok, so who is this guy?" Chloe asked Eudorus, after noticing him and running over.

"That is King Priam. Of Troy." Her friend answered her.

Chloe paled. She had been talking to a great King, and hadn't even known it! Chloe then looked at Achilles. He looked serene. It reminded Chloe of the whole 'calm before the storm' saying. But then he said, "You are free." To Briseis.

Briseis walked over to Achilles, and Chloe averted her eyes, to give them privacy. But the King of Troy walked over to her, and said, "Thank you, young Chloe for pointing me in the right direction."

Chloe opened her mouth to say you're welcome, but some thing entirely different came out. "I think you're a great King. And even though I'm with the Greeks, I'm not really…with them."

The King's eyes twinkled (or, as close to twinkling as some one whose eldest son had just been murdered) and he turned away in a dignified fashion, and hopped up onto the chariot.

"That was quite nimble for some one his age." Chloe giggled to herself.

"No one will stop you. You have my word." Achilles said, and Briseis managed to tear herself away, and join her Uncle.

"You're a far better King than the one leading this army." Achilles said to Priam, and Chloe held up her pointer finger. "Ah-greed." No one, not even Eudorus, paid attention.

They were too captivated by the sight of King Priam, the enemy, riding away with the body of his son, and his niece. The soldiers then followed the chariot, probably to protect them, and Chloe, without a word, avoiding meeting Achilles eyes, disappeared into her tent.

**(A/N Review?)**


	12. Leaving?

**(A/N Sorry for the long wait! But I love you all!)**

The next day, Chloe was looking for King Agamemnon. She wanted to know if they would ever leave the war behind. She figured that she wouldn't be able to go home until the war was over, and was getting really anxious.

The guards let her in the big white tent, and Chloe slipped in while the King was having a rant.

"Consorting with the enemy King! Giving him twelve days of peace. Peace!" Chloe said, "You should try it some time." And eight eyes darted to her. Even King Odysseus didn't smile at her. "How's it going?" She tried. She knew they were obviously talking about Achilles. One of the Myrmidons explained Achilles 'secret pact' to her that morning.

"Their Prince is dead. Their army is leaderless. THIS is the time to ATTACK!" Agamemnon spit at Chloe, although she was hoping he didn't want her to attack.

"Even with the Prince gone, we have no way to breach their walls." Said the shorted man in the middle, and Agamemnon's bulging eyes didn't seem to like this piece of obvious information.

"I will smash their walls to the ground." Agamemnon growled.

"Too bad you don't have a wrecking ball." Chloe muttered, and the eyes returned to you. "Oh…it's a future thing. God, you people are so simple, its difficult to deal with." Chloe sighed, with a sudden longing for her cell phone.

"If it costs me forty thousand men. Hear me! Zeus!" Agamemnon was obviously starting to lose it, and the rest of the men saw that. But Chloe squealed, "Hey, I totally know who Zeus is!"

"I will smash their walls to the ground!" Agamemnon continued, and King Odysseus sighed, heavily. When he left, he dragged Chloe with him.

"You don't need to be there." Odysseus told her.

"I was going to ask Agamemnon something." Chloe replied indignantly. "But now I forget what…" She lied.

"Go get some sleep, young Chloe." Odysseus looked troubled, and Chloe thought it best not to argue. Even though it was three in the afternoon.

Instead, she whipped a piece of bread from some soldiers hands, and hurried into her tent. And for the next six hours, she tried to brainstorm ways to get home herself. It was probably best not to bother King Agamemnon.

* * *

Chloe finally came out of the tent when she heard what sounded like big pieces of wood knocking together.

"What-" she couldn't even finish a sentence. Men were piling bits of wood high like they were about to have a bonfire.

Some one grabbed her shoulder, and she turned around, about to ask what the heck every one was doing, but found herself looking up into the deep blue eyes of Achilles. She flinched, instinctively, and his eyes filled with regret.

"I admit my actions haven't been the most…exemplary. I know I didn't hurt you personally, but I hurt people you care about. Forgive me." Chloe nodded, and Achilles exhaled deeply. "I know you cared about him, too." Now she suspected that they were talking about Patroclus.

Chloe nodded again, and Achilles sighed. "I ordered Eudorus and the other Myrmidons to leave. Will you be leaving with them?"

"I can't!" Chloe exclaimed. "I think I have to wait until the war is over, and see if I'll be…sent back home then!"

Achilles smiled at Chloe, very slightly, and patted her on the shoulder before he turned to walk away.

"Hang on…aren't you leaving with them?" Chloe asked, and Achilles shook his head. "I have my own battle to fight."

"Oh." Chloe squeaked, and Achilles turned to leave again. "Wait! Did you apologize to Eudorus?" Chloe asked, and Achilles turned around, amusement in his eyes. "Yes. I have."

Chloe let that be the end of it.

* * *

The next day, The Myrmidons left. Chloe hugged Eudorus tightly, fighting back tears, "I'm so glad I met you."

He hugged her back, for once, and Chloe smiled at all the other Myrmidons. "It was really nice meeting you all." She called, before they all sailed away. She turned around, not really sure who she was going to follow around next, and bumped into Achilles. He was watching his men sail away, probably for the last time.

"Sorry." She squeaked, still a little afraid of him, but he just smiled at her. "We're moving."

"Where?" Achilles didn't answer, and Chloe let out a frustrated noise. "Why won't any one tell me what's going on?" Achilles turned to leave, and Chloe followed him. "It's not like I'm going to go tell the Trojans or any thing!"

**(A/N Please read and review, darlings!)**


	13. The Plan

**(A/N Wowie, ok, sorry that it's taken me soo long to update you guys! I really thought I should get on it, so here we go. Only two chapters left now. Ooh!)**

"Oh yeah, no one is going to notice us here." Chloe said sarcastically. The whole army (or what was left of it) had uprooted to a big cove a little ways to the right of the beach, on the sixth day of Achilles 'peace pact'. They apparently had a big plan (that Chloe was left out of) and they had twelve days to pull it off. They wouldn't bother the Trojans, and in turn, hoped the Trojans wouldn't check up on them.

Every one's spirits were lifted. Chloe had even caught Agamemnon singing. (Although he said if she told any one he'd feed her to Hades hounds…whatever that meant.) However, land space was limited, and she and Achilles didn't have a boat. But they were invited to stay with King Odysseus. There was a lot of space, since so many men had been killed.

It wasn't the most practical way to live, but most of the time was spent back and forth between the beach, any ways.

Finally, Odysseus and Achilles broke down, and told Chloe what was happening.

"We need a way to breach the wall." Odysseus began. "We are going to build a giant horse, and hide inside it-"

Chloe cut him off before he could finish. Memories started flooding back to her. "The whole Trojan horse bit! Oh my god, I totally remember now! Men will hide in the horse, and that's you're way to breach the Trojan walls! Much most effective than knocking them down!" She still couldn't remember who won the war, but still. "It's so clever, but…so awful." Chloe looked at the two men. "Promise me you won't kill any women, or children, ok?" She asked, holding out her pinky.

The two men scoffed. "No, pinky promise. Just, touch you're baby finger to mine." The men did as they were told, and Chloe smiled to herself.

"So, that's what you guys are building. Huh."

* * *

Chloe took a lot bigger interest in the building of the horse, now. She actually tried to helpful (staying close to either King Odysseus, or Achilles. She didn't want to ever be attacked again. It was too risky to stay by herself.)

Chloe stepped over a dead body (gross! But they'd left the beach in a terrible state on purpose…full of plagued men and garbage.) And she walked over to King Odysseus.

"Chloe, would you mind holding this for a moment?" Odysseus asked Chloe on the ninth day, handing her a piece of wood to hold, while he ran some thing by Agamemnon.

And just as quickly as it had been plucked into Chloe's hands, it was taken away. "Hey! she shouted.

"Little Chloe, you're probably too weak to hold it. All women are." Said the soldier.

"Too weak to hold pieces of wood?" Chloe wrinkled her nose, and put her hands on her hips.

"No, just too weak." The men laughed.

"Oh my god, women can do ANY THING men can do!" Chloe practically spat at the soldier. "Every one knows THAT. Don't be so lame."

The soldiers looked at her in a 'yeah right, keep talking blondie' sort of way.

"I'm serious!" She turned to Odysseus, who had re-appeared. "Give me one of the…throwy thingies." She ordered. He looked at her with disdain (he obviously wasn't used to being ordered around) but soon Chloe had her hands wrapped around a long spear. It was big…way bigger than her.

And as soon as Odysseus let go, Chloe squealed, as her arm dropped to the sand with the spear.

"Ohkay…that was a LOT heavier than I expected." Chloe said, trying to pick it up with both hands while the men roared with laughter.

"Women are weak." Chuckled a nearby man.

"I hate men!" Chloe squeaked, threw down her spear, and stormed away, until she found Achilles.

"Some thing wrong?" He asked. He looked like he was struggling under a big piece of wood. The horse was pretty huge, already. It was the structure that they had made, already, and it was almost twenty feet tall. "Yeah, some of the men were making fun of me, and calling me weak!" She huffed.

"All women are weak." Chloe resisted the urge to kick him. She knew what his anger looked like.

In a quick effort to change the subject, Chloe asked, "Who is going to stake out in the horse? And what if the Trojans don't let the horse in?" These question had been burning in her (and probably every one else's) brain.

"Well, I'll be in the horse. Along with King Odysseus, and a few other skilled warriors. We'll open the gates, so the rest of the men can come in. And if they don't take us in, well, I suppose Agamemnon will have to leave this war behind."

"But he won't."

"No, he won't." Achilles agreed.

"Wait…hang on a sec, you AND Odysseus are going in the horse?" Chloe asked. "I want to come!"

At first, Achilles shook his head. "No. It's too dangerous."

"No, it'd be too risky to stay here with all these men, no one to look out for me." Chloe bat her blond, mascara-less lashes at him. "Please?"

**(A/N Review? You know you waaaaaanna.)**


	14. The Ransacking

**(A/N Only one more chapter left! Excitingful!)**

"No, absolutely not!" Odysseus snapped.

Chloe heard Achilles say, "I want her staying with either me, or you. And since we're both in the horse…"

Odysseus sighed, and Achilles muttered some thing to him. Chloe caught, "I already saved her", and "one before", and "these men are savage."

Finally, Odysseus forced a grin. "All right. Fine."

Which is how Chloe ended up inside a giant Trojan horse. Giving her lots of time to think about how worried her family must be. She'd been gone for over two and a half weeks, now.

It also gave Chloe tons of time to wish that she hadn't been in the horse. It was hot. It was smelly. She was sitting on some guy she didn't even know. And her legs were starting to cramp.

She also started thinking about trying to stop the soldiers from opening to gate, or going to warn the Trojans, but she didn't think it would do much good. Besides, if she tried to interfere, it Agamemnon didn't gut her, some one else surely would.

But finally, FINALLY, she heard voices outside the horse. She smiled, and Achilles put his pointer finger up to his mouth, reminding her to stay quiet. Chloe rolled her eyes. But it made sense. She wanted Troy to win, all she had to do was scream now, and they wouldn't lose.

But Achilles quietly pulled Chloe to him, and put his hand over her mouth, as if he were sensing what she was thinking. Or maybe it was because her breathing was really loud.

She tried to steady her breath, and was going to try to pull away from Achilles, but thought better of it.

"Plague." Chloe heard a muffled mans voice. "Don't get too close, my King."

"This is the will of the Gods." Chloe rolled her eyes. If only they didn't rely on the Gods so much. "They desecrated the temple of Apollo…and Apollo desecrated their flesh.

"They thought they could come here and attack our city in a day." Cheered a man with a gruffer voice. "Now look at them. Fleeing across the Egian." Chloe rolled her eyes again. As if. Like Agamemnon would ever do that.

"What is this?" Even though the voice was muffled, Chloe could tell it was King Priam.

"An offering to Poseidon. The Greeks are praying for a safe return home." Said the first voice. "This is a gift. We should take it to the temple of Poseidon." Chloe rolled her eyes for a third time. Did they have temples for every God?

"I think we should burn it." Said a voice Chloe didn't recognize.

"Burn it, my Prince, it's a gift to the Gods!" Said a different, outraged man, and

Chloe's heart sped up. Prince Paris was there!

"Father. Burn it!" Paris pleaded.

It was a good thing Achilles' hand was over Chloe's mouth, because her eyes widened, and she gasped. They would be burned alive!

But before Chloe knew it, they were being rolled forwards, probably to their deaths. But if they were going to start a fire, why wouldn't they do it on the beach?

Chloe turned around, to look at Achilles, but his eyes were unreadable. So were King Odysseus'.

After a while of rolling, Chloe heard the unmistakable sound of gates opening. They were in! But that didn't mean that they were safe. But then Chloe heard cheering, and decided that she wouldn't be scorched alive. Not today, anyways.

There were so many things Chloe wanted to say, but she was too scared to voice them into words. So she stayed, perched on Achilles lap, his hand over her mouth, until it became dark.

Finally, Achilles and Odysseus nodded to each other, and Odysseus gave the command.

Then men started piling out, sliding down on the ropes they'd (smartly!) brought inside with them. Chloe looked down. She was the last one, and she was awfully high up.

Achilles was waiting for her. Chloe slowly and painfully made her way down. Hey, it was hard, because she was clutching her Chanel tote. About a dozen feet above the ground, Chloe lost her grip, and fell.

Right into Achilles arms. "Nice catch." She breathed.

"It's a good thing I'm not conceited, or I would have thought that was on purpose." He whispered. "I'm going to look for Briseis. Stay hidden."

Achilles turned to go, but Chloe called him back. "Wait!" She whisper-yelled. And then gave him a giant bear hug. "I may not see you again, so…good luck." He nodded, kissed her forehead quickly, and then ran off.

Chloe, never being one to do what she was told, ran off in the direction that Odysseus ran in. She was stupid enough to not even grab a knife to protect herself.

She arrived at the scene of the crime, just in time to see the last Trojan guard get stabbed in his sleep.

"Chloe!" One of the warriors exclaimed. "You were supposed to stay with Achilles." That was her role, when every one else got well planned, exciting roles when they had decided earlier that day.

"Yeah. I don't like to listen to people." Chloe shrugged.

"You should stay hidden. It's going to be a massacre." He warned, and Chloe sighed. "Thanks. Hey, do you have an extra knife?" The soldier nodded, and held one out for her. "Thanks!" Chloe exclaimed. She'd made such good friends inside that giant horse. Who would have thought?

"Be safe." She told him, having no clue what she was going to do next.

Then she saw Odysseus, who was waving around a torch, just like they had planned. That was to signal the army, and they'd open the gates. Chloe wished they didn't have to do it in the middle of the night. She hoped they would be fair, but hello, reality? And knew they wouldn't.

"Chloe!" Odysseus hissed. "You were supposed to stay with Achilles."

"He ran off." Chloe shrugged.

"Well get out of here! Go!" Chloe hugged him, too (she was feeling overly emotional), snapped at him, "Be safe. And thanks for everything!" And took off at a sprint, just as the whiny, nasally women started singing in her head.

Chloe perched herself up on the top of a high building, knowing she wouldn't be safe for long. The Greek army had run inside, and people were starting to wake up. Just in time, too. Not only were they killing every one in their path, they decided to start lighting every thing in their path on fire.

Troy must have been an extremely nice place to live, when it wasn't being burnt down. Chloe felt a surge of pity for the Trojans. It was their city, their home. But hadn't they done the same to the Greeks? They had attacked them with balls of fire. Although, the Greeks had attacked the Trojans first… Chloe couldn't think about it any more. Her head hurt.

Chloe no longer saw Greeks and Trojans. No longer saw people that she wanted to lose, and people she wanted to win. She just saw men. And women. And animals. People of both nationalities, people whom she cared about. People who were all running around frantically, being slaughtered, because of one mans greed.

Chloe fought back tears. "Damn you Agamemnon!" She growled to herself. She heard women screaming. Children crying. Men groaning. Horses whinnying, and their hooves pounding on the ground. And for some reason, she hadn't been spotted yet, and she wanted it to stay that way. She sprinted for higher ground, desperately wanting to yell at the Greek army to stop. But she couldn't. Her tongue felt heavy, and all she could do was save herself.

Until she heard a girl scream.

**(A/N Review?)**


	15. The END

Chloe whipped around.

"Stop!" Chloe cried out, when she saw a Greek soldier attacking a little girl. "Stop it, she's just a girl!" She soldier didn't listen to her, and slit the girl's throat. Chloe choked. The girl couldn't have been older than nine years old.

Every thing around her was chaos. And Chloe knew it was time for her to go home.

But she had no idea now. The soldier advanced towards her, and Chloe continued her dash to higher ground. She didn't stop running until the got to what she thought was the palace.

Maybe she could help the royals! The thought gave her some comfort, and she screamed as a falling statue (probably of the God of tree bark or something) nearly took her out.

When Chloe reached the palace, she just let herself in. She ran around a little bit, screaming, completely out of breath, until she finally found some one. The King.

"Oh my god, Priam!" Chloe ran to him, "Are you hurt?" But he didn't answer her. He was watching his beloved city burn to the ground with tears in his eyes. Chloe didn't like watching men, or any one, for that matter, cry. It made her uncomfortable. "Come on, we have to get you out of here!" Chloe cried, grasping his arm.

And then Chloe noticed, in the middle of all the chaos, there was one man, standing, completely calm. And then she heard him cry, "LET IT BURN! LET TROY BURN!" Chloe wanted to jump off the balcony, and stab him with the little knife she had flung into her tote.

Chloe had to get the King out of there. But he refused to leave his city. He ran into the next room, and Chloe screamed. There were Greeks, invading like an army of ants.

They were ransacking gold, knocking over statues of Gods, and shouting. Chloe thought her head might explode.

Priam whirled around, among the terrible men, brandishing his sword. Chloe couldn't blame them for killing Trojans – they had been told they were the enemy – but Chloe could blame them for acting like such assholes.

Apparently Priam was thinking the same thing. "Have you no honor?" He cried.

"Have you no honor?" He raised his sword above his head, and then gasped. Chloe ran to his side, and saw that Agamemnon had driven a spear through the poor, old Kings heart.

Tears streamed down Chloe's face, and she felt as if she might be sick as the King collapsed. But she was a little glad. If Agamemnon hadn't killed the King, Chloe though the horror of watching his city burn to the ground would have.

She didn't know what to say to Agamemnon, but he didn't acknowledge her as she stroked the dead King's hair. And then vomited. Even though she had nothing in her stomach.

Chloe knew she had to get out of there, and go home. The war was over, wasn't it? Why wasn't she going home?

She ran into another room of the palace, and then onto a little balcony overlooking a manicured green. And a large statue of a God.

Chloe noticed Agamemnon, and he was holding Briseis by the hair. "Good God that guy moves fast!" Chloe then noticed Achilles, across the courtyard, looking in on the scene before him, his face determined.

Chloe found a little hidden staircase that made its way down to the green. It was very thin, like a ladder, and it hurt her feet. But she made it down, any ways. Slowly, and surely. She didn't really have to hurry; Achilles would come to Briseis' rescue.

When Chloe got there, Agamemnon was dead, as well as his two guards, and Achilles and Briseis were embracing. Chloe let out a huge, "HAH!" And kicked Agamemnon's head in out of spite.

And then came Paris. Chloe had been waiting to see the Orlando Bloom look-a-like, but when Chloe finally saw him, she was far from happy. She spotted him a split second before Briseis did, and at the same time, they shouted, "NO!" He was brandishing a bow. At Achilles. Achilles wrinkled his brow in confusion.

And then, Paris shot an arrow through his heel. "Well, they don't call it the Achilles heel for nothing." Chloe chuckled, though the situation was far from funny.

Achilles cried out in pain, and Briseis shrieked, "PARIS!"

Obviously, Paris was mad because Achilles killed Hector, and proved so by driving three more arrows into Achilles' heart, despite his efforts to charge Paris (and he would probably win, even wounded) and Chloe and Briseis' screams.

Chloe ran to Briseis, and held her back. Paris would be even more upset if he accidentally smoked his cousin in the face.

But Briseis freed herself, because Chloe got distracted. Briseis was wearing Patroclus' shell necklace! Chloe ran after her. "Paris, don't!" They cried at the same time.

Finally, Achilles collapsed, with tears in his eyes, and pulled out the arrows. Chloe turned to Paris, to let them have a moment.

"Hi. You totally don't know me, but I'm Chloe, and I'm from the future." Chloe said quickly.

"I've heard of you." Paris replied coolly, and Chloe couldn't help but grinning. He was too cute. "Yeah, any ways, they were in love." She gestured behind her to Achilles and Briseis.

They were both crying, and Achilles was trying to comfort Briseis. They kissed, and Paris wrinkled his eyebrows. "Told ya." Chloe said smugly.

"You gave me peace. In a lifetime of war." Achilles told Briseis, and Chloe started to tear again. She hoped her eyes weren't all puffy and ugly. "That's so cute!" She swooned to Paris.

"Briseis, come." Paris said suddenly, breaking up their second kiss.

"Go. You must. Troy has fallen. Go." Achilles said, so softly it was barely a whisper. Chloe had never seen him so compassionate, and it was making her uncomfortable.

"We must go. I know a way out." Paris said, surprisingly calm.

"It's all right. Go." Achilles told Briseis, and she finally listened to him, though Paris (now standing at Chloe's side) had to practically drag her away. "Chloe?" Briseis reached for her, but Chloe shook her head. "I have to get home!"

Paris looked at her. "Are you sure? I know a way out." Chloe nodded, and Paris dragged Briseis away, who was sobbing. Chloe smiled reassuringly, and dropped to Achilles' side. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, right before collapsing. "Every one will definitely remember you're name now." She told the brave warrior, and he died with a slight smile on his face.

"That is quite ironic, though." Chloe said. "The fact that Hector couldn't kill you, but Paris, obviously the poorer warrior, did." She clapped a hand over her mouth, and hoping Achilles had died before he'd heard that one.

And then, at least fifty men rushed up. "Good timing." Chloe mumbled, knowing how the scene must have looked. Agamemnon, two guards, and Achilles dead. With her smack dab in the middle of it.

She hoped they would assume Achilles killed Agamemnon, and then his two guards, and then maybe himself, but Chloe knew that wasn't likely. She couldn't think properly, and the music in her head was pounding.

One of the soldiers ran over to her, and lifted her up by her neck, as other soldiers assembled. "What happened?" He growled, throwing her down again, and brandishing her sword.

Chloe dropped her bag as she landed on the ground, hard. Maybe she had to die before she could go home. Chloe didn't think it was that bad, as she counted all the people who had died during this war, all the people she knew, and hadn't met.

The man swung down his sword, and Chloe scooted back, the blade meeting her palm, and leaving a decent sized welt. Chloe reached for her bag, hoping to grab her knife, but grabbed her tube of body glitter, instead. She almost giggled. The glitter seemed so girly and unnecessary now. A whole lifetime away. But she popped the top open any ways, hoping that maybe she could get it in his eyes, and distract him.

She felt two strong hands grab her and pull her into a standing position. The other warrior held his sword above his head, and Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. "It'll all be over before you know it." Whispered the gruff voice in her ear, making her dry heave.

But then a light breeze picked up, and Chloe inhaled a noseful of glitter. And then the wind really picked up, and she was sent spinning and screaming.

Until she opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. She was sitting in Mr. Nichols class, body glitter dusting her desk, and right hand throbbing with pain.

"Pst." Chloe felt some thing sharp dig into her back. "You okay Clo?" Her friend Emilee asked her.

"Yeah…I'm good." She shook her head. "Why?"

"You just sliced you're hand on the sticking out tack on the wall. You fell asleep." Emilee explained. "Good thing we were watching a movie. No one else noticed." Emilee giggled. "They are all asleep too."

"Oh." Chloe looked at her hand. It was, in fact, sliced, and bleeding. But the cut looked too big to actually be from a tack. And her dream was way too vivid to be just a dream.

Chloe looked inside her bag for a mirror, trying absentmindedly to wipe the mascara boogers floating in the corner of her eyes, and sliced her finger on some thing sharp. "Ouch." She winced to herself, and pulled out a small dagger. The one the soldier had given her…when she was inside the city of Troy. Chloe grinned. She had experienced it. Or, at least, the movie version of it. And this one she'd keep to herself.

Chloe looked up at the ceiling, and winked – To Patroclus, Eudorus, Achilles, Briseis, and every one else she'd met in Troy. Maybe even the Gods. It was an experience she would never, ever forget. Not that she'd even want to!

**(A/N Annnd DONE! Haha hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for every single person who read, reviewed, flamed, clicked on, ect!)**


End file.
